


【茸米】萨尔瓦多/Salvatore（01）

by SugarPlus



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlus/pseuds/SugarPlus
Summary: 普通人AU修士茸X逃犯米时间设定在二战之后剧情借鉴了马里奥·普佐的《教父2·西西里人》





	【茸米】萨尔瓦多/Salvatore（01）

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU  
修士茸X逃犯米  
时间设定在二战之后  
剧情借鉴了马里奥·普佐的《教父2·西西里人》

C1

夜晚的修道院总是有一种诡异的静谧感，薄薄的雾气笼罩中古的建筑物，阁楼里偶尔闪烁微弱的烛火光亮把修士们的影子投射在墙上，那灰色重叠的影子摇曳不定像是张牙舞爪准备吃人的怪物，乌鸦停栖在阁楼窗外老枯的树枝上四处张望，黄色的眼睛露出诡谲的凶光。  
在修道院的正厅，一个灰黑色的身影正跪在地上面对立在阴影中的耶稣像，那人的肩背微驼形态像耄耋之年的老人，身披宽大破旧的袍子却把他衬地更加瘦削矮小，念着祷告词的声音透出一股少年的稚嫩，一时竟分辨不出他的年纪。  
就在这时候，从门外传来一阵慌乱零碎的脚步声，年轻修士的注意力被吸引过去，他拢上帽子的头向侧门的方向探去，身子不由得有些动摇，他合十的手松开想要掌握平衡，最终也没跪稳跌在地板上让自己吃了痛。修士揉了揉被摔痛的手肘，起身匆忙跑出正厅来到院内，就在不远处，高大的铁门栅栏被好几个年龄稍长的修士围住，他们每个人都在左顾右盼并且小声议论着，有人面露难色眉头紧皱仿佛是发生了圣经中的十灾，有人用手掩住自己的口鼻，在向身边的人说些什么，年轻修士正准备围过去想看个究竟，却被一个苍老的声音叫住，“乔鲁诺，跟着我一起。”叫他的人是修道院的院长，院长身材瘦高，五官深邃有些下耷，一副天然的领导者的面孔不怒自威，他手上拿着煤油灯，火光将他的五官照的变了形，乔鲁诺开始依着院长的面孔想象一些怖人的妖怪，他感到不安和恐惧有些不情愿，但还是和院长身后一位年纪稍大的修士并排跟上前去。  
院长伫在人群外，七嘴八舌的男孩们看见他来后停住议论，纷纷垂下头为他让路，院长看了一会儿之后便小声的对身边的修士命令着，乔鲁诺被挡在院长庞大的身子后，瞧不见究竟发生了什么，他向前探着他那颗金色的毛茸茸的头，还没瞥见半条影子就被身边站的一位师兄打了一下脑门，他带有怒意的眼神瞪着对方，正准备还手的时候又被院长叫停，“乔鲁诺，去拿副担架来。”他心里纳闷，难道是有人受伤了？乔鲁诺还没楞过来，先前在院长身边的那位年纪稍大的修士在前面催促他快点，他这才赶上去。  
“纳兰迦，你知道发生了什么吗？”乔鲁诺向同行的人询问，对方的手里握着烛台，羸弱的火光将他的神情照的十分暧昧。“今晚稍早我在外面巡逻的时候看见有个黑头发的男人浑身是血地躺在大门口，我叫他他也不醒，只能去通知院长来，他腰间还别着一支短筒猎枪和一把七寸长的银刀，上面都还沾着没干的血，看起来像是和别人火拼了一阵。”对方压低声音向乔鲁诺讲到，生怕被在走廊房间里祷告的人听见。乔鲁诺不再问下去，他眼睛朝下看，诡异的安静让他有些不自在，他思忖着纳兰迦口中的黑发男人到底是谁，会不会是本地的“友中友”，如果是的话，他便不想再去拿担架救他，他请求圣母玛利亚宽恕他邪恶的念头，他宁可打破数年来的“缄默规则”向山下的宪兵报案，也不愿意帮助一个法外狂徒，他痛恨着黑手党的人。  
乔鲁诺和纳兰迦抬着担架赶到大门口来，人群还未散去，院长依旧提着煤油灯站在那里，当乔鲁诺放下担架时，他借着月光模糊看见一个朦胧的身形，那个身形就是纳兰迦口中的黑发男人，他无力地倚在门沿边，脸上的血迹被射出的灯光染成黑色，身上的衣裤被钝器刮烂，褴褛地挂在他的身体上显得十分单薄，他身上好几处伤口已经用布条简单包扎，只是受伤严重，鲜血还没止住从布条里渗出来。几位个头高大的修士小心翼翼地将受伤的男人放上担架，把他抬到院内一个比较僻静的厢房安顿好，院长吩咐乔鲁诺随他们一齐过去，等着医生为他诊断病情。  
房间已经有些时间没有收拾了，但也还算干净，床外柠檬树的清香遮盖了房间被尘封的霉味，房内只有一张单人床、一个立柜和一把小木凳，墙上钉着耶稣十字架，立柜上有一樽木头雕刻的被漆成黑色的圣母像。床上的男人已经没有先前那么狼狈，他全身上下的血痕已经用棉布擦拭干净了，伤口涂上药膏缠上了新的纱布，乔鲁诺甚至帮他换好了干净的衣服，沾上血迹的猎枪和银刀也被清理好放在立柜上，然而那人眉头皱紧仿佛承受着不堪的痛苦，他身上依然混杂着硝火和铁锈的味道，和房间里面充斥的柠檬树的味道格格不入。乔鲁诺将房间简单收拾干净，搬了木凳坐在床边，借着立柜上蜡烛的烛光仔细观察躺在床上的男人。  
他的皮肤偏深，但由于受伤流血，面色发灰，黑色的短发服帖在他的前额，看上去有些脏乱，睫毛卷翘分明，被照亮的阴影投射在他的眼睑下方扑闪扑闪的，鼻梁端正立体鼻尖挺翘，鼻翼随着呼吸有规律的翕合，他的嘴唇厚实但如今发白发紫，唇瓣微张有时吐出难以捕捉的呻吟，像橄榄似的喉结便在纤细的脖颈上下滑动，男人一半脸笼罩在阴影中，另一半被照的十分清晰。他不可能会是黑手党，在乔鲁诺的印象中，黑手党都是凶神恶煞五大三粗的蛮人，而眼前这个男人高大瘦削，长相俊美，看上去只有20出头的年龄，乔鲁诺很难将这幅面孔和当地的黑手党挂上联系，他也许是被友中友追杀，也可能是被宪兵围捕，或许是和世仇火拼了一把，更或者是得罪了当地权贵，他可能是农夫的儿子，父亲和母亲引以为傲，他深受当地人的喜爱，年轻姑娘都爱慕他，也许现在他的家人和喜欢他的人都在点灯祈祷希望他平安回家。乔鲁诺想到这不禁动了恻隐之心，他握住脖上木质的十字架项链，嘴中轻轻念叨着祷告词，向玛利亚祈福，他念了一会儿觉得不够，便攀上去握住男人冰凉的手，他能感觉到男人随着呼吸起伏的身体，自己的呼吸也被他带了去，还没超过一刻钟的功夫他便感到困意袭来，连打了四五个哈欠，念词的速度也缓下来变得有些迟钝，乔鲁诺想着医生还没到，院长交代的事情没办完是不敢休息的，便又强撑了一会儿，到最后午夜的钟声在修道院的钟楼响起他实在忍不住袭来的倦意，就将项链取下放在了男人的胸口，自己靠在床沿沉沉入睡。  
天还蒙蒙亮的时候，医生赶到，乔鲁诺被同来的纳兰迦叫醒，他抬眼一瞧，医生正站在床边对院长交代剩下的事情。乔鲁诺起身，小声询问着正在帮男人换药的纳兰迦，“院长先生和医生说了什么？”纳兰迦还没来得及回答，两人就被院长喊了过去，乔鲁诺杵在那里打了好几个哈欠，一双翠绿的眼睛沾了泪水变得亮闪闪的，他用手随便理了下粘在额头上金色的碎发，乔鲁诺心不在焉的听了几句，院长无非就是叫他们好生照料这位可怜的男人，这些他已经知晓了，不必再对他多说一遍。他是耶稣的信徒，是玛利亚的孩子。早在九岁他便从《新约·提摩太后书》知晓“因为神赐给我们的不是胆怯的心，乃是刚强，仁爱，谨守的心”的道理。正在乔鲁诺试着背出《提摩太后书》的全部内容时，院长便掩门而去，只在门边留下了一个竹筐  
纳兰迦将房内好生归置一番，乔鲁诺便坐在床边，用勺子喂男人牛奶，两人忙到日出才抽出空来休息，纳兰迦将竹筐里的东西拿出来，筐里装着撒了黑胡椒面的干奶酪，两块面包，一瓶牛奶和切片的熏香火腿，修道院的生活清苦，乔鲁诺看见如此丰盛的餐食还是第一次，他们坐在门外的石阶聊天，乔鲁诺一边掰着面包一边重复他先前的问题，“医生说那男人福大命大有神灵庇佑，流了那么多血还没死，他受的伤不重但也不轻，如果能再熬过两天他就安全了。”纳兰迦喝一口牛奶，将瓶子递给乔鲁诺继续说道，“我还听医生说，他在上山的时候遇见了背着步枪的宪兵在追捕逃犯，不知道这个男人是不是他们要抓的人。”潦草进食之后，两人赶去田间劳作，一直到深夜接近敲钟的时间才回到厢房。

**Author's Note:**

> ”友中友“是西西里岛对黑手党人的称呼。  
“缄默规则”也是西西里岛上平民与黑手党人达成的协议。  
修道院大多过着隐居的生活，他们基本上自给自足，与世俗基本没有联系。  
萨尔瓦多这个词在意大利文的意思是救世主。


End file.
